Heroes
Heroes ''' Heroes are people you can recruit in game to help you with quests. Please note: Heroes are '''not army members or units. All heroes need to be "recruited". Most heroes can be recruited from the "Heroes" tab below the Castle Age banner. The heroes here cost in game gold to recruit, and may or may not require an upkeep. As you level up and unlock new areas, you will find more heroes to recruit on this page. All generals needed to gain influence on quests can be bought here. You can also get heroes by using favor points and pulling them out of the treasure chest, or by buying one directly if it is the Oracle's hero of the month. All the generals gathered this way are never used for quests, but are useful for the PvP (redirect to Battle page) aspects to the game. Active General While you may recruit many heroes, only one may be your "Active General" at a time. To switch Active Generals, Click "Heroes" (Under the Castle Age Banner) and then "Generals" and click on the hero that you want to be your new Active General. Your Active General determines whether or not you will gain influence while doing quests. It also helps determine your battle power in duels. Available Heroes Regular Heroes Favor Point Heroes (Alpha Treasure Chest): Favor Point Heroes (Vanguard Treasure Chest): Favor Point Heroes (Future Chests): Alchemy Heroes Hero References Land of Fire * Aeris may be a reference to Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII. When the game was first translated into English, her name was Aeris. Land of Earth * Cid may be a reference to Cid, a recurring character in the Final Fantasy series. * Garlan may be a reference to Garland, the main boss from Final Fantasy I, a knight who eventually turned evil. * Zarevok may be a reference to Sarevok a main boss from Baldur's Gate 1 (for the PC), a brutish warrior son of the god of murder Bhaal. Land of Mist * Terra is a reference to Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI. In the game, Terra is a green haired girl who holds influence in the human world and the Esper world (which is a demon realm if using Japanese definition for demon) *Terra is also the Latin word for earth. Terra, the Hero in the game is an Earth-like spirit, in sync with nature and the planet. Land of Water * Dante may be a reference to Dante Alighieri, the author and main character of The Divine Comedy, an epic poem. The most well known part of this story is Dante's Inferno, when he visited Hell. Other Heroes *None Notes: Aeris' Special Ability *Her special ability (initially) decreases the bank fee by 10%. The banking fee is 10%. Her bonus does NOT remove the banking fee. *If you try to stash away 1000 gold, normally, the bank would take 100 gold as the fee, and you deposit 900 gold *With her initial ability, if you stash 1000 gold, the bank will take only 91 gold, and you deposit 909 gold.